


B3ST R3D

by Ariamaki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Other, Parody, Surprise Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariamaki/pseuds/Ariamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat had a bit of a close call when Terezi nearly left him... for an apple. But now she has found somebody bigger... better... more transparent <em>(in several ways)</em>, but most of all... <strong>redder</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B3ST R3D

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fic B3TT3R R3D located at : ms-delicately-wrong.deviantart.com/art/B3TT3R-R3D-199416337  
> Currently being posted in chapters, MAY be taken down if ms-delicately-wrong disapproves of it-- I write weird, so I don't want to anger anybody, haha.

Karkat was angry. This wasn't unusual-- After all, he was pretty much universally considered "the angry one", even by the damn humans they had, under his order, been trolling. However, Karkat was worried, and that was a rarity. He hadn't seen his mates... OK, um, titles are a bit complicated, he realized. They didn't even fit into normal categories easily when they -were- together stabily. OK, well, to simplify, he hadn't seen Terezi for over a day now. This was literally the longest they had been without some kind of communication since the game started. And over their time in the Veil, they had gotten so... Close. He thought back to the day their relationship stabilized...

 

\-----  
Karkat finally managed to corner Terezi in her bedroom. She was panting, back against the wall.   
"Why are you fucking running?"  
He looked at her, holding up his Regisickle in one hand, a sad look twisting his face. She just couldn't understand what he was doing. It didn't make any sense to her.  
"Karkat, you have your scythe out! Of course I'm running!"  
"Look, I... I need to do this. For us."  
"Kar..."  
"Just... Hold still and it will be over quickly, alright?"  
Terezi shuddered, sighed, and closed her eyes, pointless as that may have been. She smiled and whispered something they both recognized before he moved the blade. He grimaced and braced himself.  
"...I love you too, Terezi."  
Black metal cut into warm grey skin and brightly colored blood spilled forth.

 

Terezi was shocked when the smell hit her- Thick, decadent, almost sour and yet somehow immensely sweet. Karkat held up his arm with the long precise cut running from just under his thumb all the way down to his elbow, bright red blood starting to roll out.  
"For you. I know you wa-"  
Her immensely silly matesprit-- And after he did that for her, he _couldn't_ be anything else-- was cut off when she leaped forward and kissed him, mouth open and tongue seeking his, her lips buzzing with electricity and her head pounding with the smell. They continued the kiss for a while, until she pulled away and sniffed, grin becoming wicked.  
"I'd better hurry before any of it spills. Shame to waste it..."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, she reached down and began to lap at the crook of his elbow, where the injury was most shallow, her tongue extending as far as she could push it. The taste... She almost collapsed on the spot it was so lovely, so powerful, like his rage and his scent got distilled into one amazing substance. He winced as her rough tongue dug into the wound, but she honestly liked the sounds he made when in pain, especially after he scared her like that. She gripped his arm tightly in her hand, looping her other arm to pull his body close, and continued her delicious path up his arm, teeth occasionally digging in to get a solid grip.

"'Rezi, I..."  
His breath was already getting ragged, and she realized she was panting as well, her tongue lolling out of her mouth like some kind of beast. She blushed deeply, but then returned to her work, reaching the middle of the injury before she pulled him even closer, bracing her legs around one of his and forcing him to lean over her, pressing them into the wall. She just barely avoids letting out a moan as she begins to grind against his leg, her tongue working deeper into the injury, causing him to grimace with pain-- And then he gasps as her leg slides aside and pushes against his bulge.

They begin to build a rythym after this, Terezi moaning and losing track of where she had already licked and kissed each time Karkat pushed against her, and Karkat shuddering and swearing under his breath when she pushed back. She finished her path of blood and begin to kiss at his palm, licking her way up slowly until she reached his fingers. Before she could do anything to them, Karkat pulled her head up, groaning, and kissed her forcefully. Terezi giggled into his mouth, letting out a deeper moan as his hands strayed to her waist. She pulled him to the flat platform of a bed and laid him down...  
\-----

 

Things had been so nice since then, and he had actually calmed down a bit... Relatively. That still made him angrier then any single being had a right to be, but the change showed in the little things. Such as how he stopped dead when he heard the occasional impacts of a cane in the hall ahead of him. He rushed forward and stopped when he saw Terezi looking a bit sheepish.  
"Pyrope where the fuck have you been?"  
"Hi Karkles!"  
"Don't fucking Karkles me, you were gone for a gog-damn day!"  
"Hehehe, yeah, about that... I found someone else."  
"Oh no. This is not going to be a repeat of the apple incident. What kind of inanimate object swayed you this time?"  
"That's the thing- He's not inanimate. He's real and he can move."  
"Wait, **he**? Who the hell did you find on this desolate rock? Please don't let it be Eridan."  
"NO! Hehehe, silly Karkles. He's just... So much more transparent about what he is. So openly red and so... Well, let me introduce you."

Terezi put one hand up to her mouth and yelled down the corridor  
"Hey!"  
With a sudden crash, a massive walking glass jug with a bright white and black smile, huge black and white eyes, and some kind of red fluid filling him to the brim rushed down the hall.  
 **"Oh Yeah!"**  
Karkat stared.  
 _"...OH FUCKING **NO**!"_  
\-----


End file.
